lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Shibuya-Cho
Shibuya-Cho is the main Role-Playing Character of SniperAssassinX. He's a pupil of Son Goku, former student of Piccolo, and savior of the parallel Earth he comes from. About Shibuya is a Saiyan, hailing from a parallel earth, in his world, it was very similar to that of the normal earth, but that all changed the moment someone made a wish with the dragon balls to make it a world where only the strongest survive and the weak suffer. Despite all this, Shibuya is a very energetic and optimistic person, willing to fight for the weak and trained most of his life in hope of undoing the wish that changed the world to what it was. At the age of 17, he accomplished just that... mostly, the effects were too devastating to be fully undone, so Shibuya made a wish to bring back all of those killed during this era. But in between the events of undoing the wish and searching for the dragon balls, He had come across many fighters, Trained under Piccolo, gained his Super Saiyan transformation from said trainining with piccolo, fought and defeated the Great Ape version of Baby, fought (twice, the second time finishing off the shadow dragon), and so on. A year later, he's turned 18, continued fighting for peace, but this time has begun training under Son Goku at the lookout, and a midst of it all, he has attained the transformation of Super Saiyan 2 when a friend of his was murdered and said friend's doppelganger pushed the saiyan himself beyond his limitations. Further Adventures would take place after these events. It is noticeable he is self taught in a fighting style of his own. Appearance Shibuya's appearance is quite simple. Blue Hair, Blue Gi(with a White Undershirt underneath), Red wristbands(and red belt), and brown boots, not to mention a tail that all pure blood saiyans normally have. He also has the emblem of Goku to show he is a student. Personality wise, While he is Energetic and happy-go-lucky, he can be quite serious when the time calls for it. He is also very polite and respectful. At one point he goes and changes the blue in his outfit for a darker blue, adding in a scarf as well. Biography There is little known about his past or where he comes from, but it is apparent that he is a Saiyan and that he resides on earth. His parents are unknown as even he doesnt remember them. Nonetheless, he revealed himself to the world when he began his quest to undo the damage done. A year after these events, He would go on to have more adventures, encounter a resurrected Legendary Super Saiyan Broly, and many other events. Major Battles Author's notes: brief summaries will be given for each battle Initial Arcs(Ray of Hope - Hero of an Alternate world) Ray of Hope arc *Shibuya vs Piccolo- Super Saiyan transformation awakens *Shibuya vs Omega Shenron(Round 1)- his progress is undone *Shibuya vs Omega Shenron(Round 2)- Omega Shenron is finished off with an Angry Kamehameha Hero of an Alternate World arc *Shibuya vs Broly- Super Kaioken used, successfully manages to subdue broly *Shibuya vs Shadowvezda- Super Saiyan 2 transformation achieved Pre New World(Pre Lookout universe, post Hero of an Alternate World) * Shibuya and Bevezda vs Kyoto- Notable for being the fight that'd introduce a counterpart for Shibuya who'd also come from a much worse world than he does. * Shibuya vs Bevezda- Notable for being their very last battle against one another. Double KO with both combatants extremely injured. * Shibuya vs Majora- sometime after the previous battle is when Shibuya makes some minor changes to his appearance(darker blue outfit and a red scarf), Also the Battle that introduces Majora the Majin. New World(lookout universe) *Shibuya vs Magnus - First battle of this world for Shibuya(click Magnus's name for more details on the event) *Kuzin, Kuzon Jr , and Shibuya vs 'Rednecks'- The Second Battle for Shibuya-Cho, this time he's in the midst of a very massive conflict(click Kuzon Jr's name for more details of the event itself) Minor Battles Sidestories *Shibuya vs Little Mac - three rounds, Little Mac won by KO. Skills the skills he has are as follows: Transformations #Super Saiyan #Super Saiyan 2 Techniques #Instant Transmission #Flight #Super Kaioken(used once, against broly) Attacks #Meteor Combination #Kamehameha #Angry Kamehameha(used once, against Omega Shenron) Gallery Shibuya.jpg|Taken from DBZ: Ultimate Tenkaichi. Shibuya in minecraft..PNG|Done in minecraft A gift.jpeg|Credit going to Fireblaze Inferno for making this awesome picture. Category:Saiyans Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Fighter Category:Role-Play Articles